May Marigold
May Marigold is an anti-hero from the American animated webseries RWBY. They are a Huntress and member of the Happy Huntresses under Robyn Hill, who use vigilantism to protect and provide for Mantle. They are voiced by Kdin Jenzen. Biography Past May became a Huntress after graduating from Atlas Academy, and went on to become a member the Happy Huntresses (whether they were a team in training or not is unknown). Their leader Robyn became a well-respected and liked member of society, often using her traits to seek vigilante justice for Mantle citizens, including stealing from the wealthy to give to the impoverished. Her popularity as a charismatic leader and advocate for justice led her to run for a seat in the Atlas council, publicly voicing her opposition to her opponent Jacques Schnee as well as General Ironwood, who tried to maintain order through use of an embargo after the Fall of Beacon. Volume 7 Robyn's popularity and public opposition to Ironwood and Schnee is noted by Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows, who begin systematically killing Robyn's supporters in order to incriminate Ironwood. Ironwood's plan is to use Atlas resources to build a communications tower on the floating Amity Arena, away from the Grimm, to reestablish communications around Remnant. However, because of Tyrain and Watts, Ironwood does not know who he can trust and keeps the construction a secret from the people, only haring the information with his closest supporters. This, however, creates tension when Robyn believes that the materials should be going to the people. She stops a shipment and demands to know what Ironwood is working on, but Clover Ebi informs her that the information is confidential. Robyn tries to have May use their Semblance to hide the other Happy Huntresses and attack the shipment, but Penny Polendina advises them against it, pleading for Robyn to stand down so she will not have to use force. Robyn steps down, though she demands that her Huntresses find out what Ironwood is up to. On the day of the council election, Jacques and Robyn are very close in the polls, but most expect Robyn to win. Robyn and her Huntresses attend a victory celebration, and Marrow Amin, Ruby Rose, and Penny Polendina show up to ensure security. May is insulted by this, and tells Marrow to leave. However, the rally is sabotaged by Tyrian and Watts, who murder several of Robyn's supporters and frame Penny for the massacre. Although Ruby and Marrow assures Robyn that they were not responsible, Robyn grows angry and desires vengeance. With Watts' hack, Schnee won the election. An enraged Robyn, in retaliation against Ironwood (whom she still blamed for the massacre as well as Mantle's state), began a more violent form of vigilantism, where she and her Huntresses attacked Atlas shipments and convoys, incapacitated the workers and guards, and stole the materials. May uses their Semblance to hide the crimes from view, creating an invisible barrier that keeps anyone from seeing their crimes. Ironwood, despite knowing that Robyn's intentions were good, requested she be taken into custody so they could negotiate. Even after Robyn is clued into what Ironwood's intentions are, she refuses to call off her Huntresses until she gets the whole truth. After Robyn is informed of the truth, she temporarily sides with Ironwood to protect Mantle from a Grimm attack caused by Watts, and she, Qrow, and Clover go and apprehend Tyrain. However, after feeling betrayed by Team RWBY, Ironwood declares martial law. In the chaos, Robyn attacks Clover while Tyrain gets loose, and after a battle, Clover is killed with Qrow and Robyn framed for the crime. Both of them are arrested, and it is unknown when the Happy Huntresses will return. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' May appears as a unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. They attack in a straight line with their spear, and their ability allows them to create an aura that hides friendly units from enemy units for a breif period of time. Personality May is cold and serious when around her opponents (especially the military), talking down to them and treating them poorly. To their allies, they is open and supportive, and will aid them without question, even if their actions are immoral or even illegal. Gallery V7 05 00095.png V7 06 00052.png V7 06 00069.png Mayaaart.jpg|May as they appear in RWBY: Amity Arena. MayAArender.jpg|May unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. MayAAcard.jpg|May card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Maypromoartaa.jpg Trivia *May has been confirmed to be the cousin of Henry Marigold. *May is transgender. See also *May Marigold at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Genderless Category:Misandrists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Minion Category:Vigilante Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Protective Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Extremists Category:Propagandists Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini